The Beginning
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Charlie ran away after she noticed her brother Don, didn't want her with him and his friends during the camping trip that was supposed to be just him and the boys for his birthday yet their parents forced her to go once she notice she's not want she rans away and meets strange boy who is just like her, is this the beginning of something better for her? Genderbent: Charlie Eppes


**Plot:** Charlie ran away after she noticed her brother Don, didn't want her with him and his friends during the camping trip that was supposed to be just him and the boys for his birthday yet their parents forced her to go once she notice she's not want she rans away and meets strange boy who is just like her, is this the beginning of something better for her?

This is going to be a series of short stories

 **Warnings:** Genderbent: Charlie Eppes, Larry is only one year older then Charlie in this story

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters.

 _ **Don't like, don't read**_

* * *

Charlie glanced back the way she came, she looked at the long path if trees, brushes and many other green vegetation that made up the forest ahead of her. Charlie was beginning to regret separating herself from her older brother and his friends but then she remember the boys disgusted look at being forced to let her tag along. She remember her brother's glare and hatred.

Charlie felt tears gathering up and her shoulders silently shook as she recalled all the mean words both boys and girls say to her at school, she hated being eight years old and in the same grade as her brother, technically she could be further ahead then him but she decided that would be more embarrassing then being in the same grade.

Charlie kept moving before sitting down next to a tree and let out a soft sob as she allowed herself to cry.

"Can I ask why you're crying?" Charlie blinked as she heard a curious male voice and she looked up to see a young boy, her age to be exact or maybe a year old, with light brown curly hair and very lean.

"I...no reason...just...nobody understands...me." Charlie said her voice breaking.

The boy titled his head his green eyes studying Charlie as if she was under a microscope. "I see...youre a certified genius as well." He said knownly.

Charlie looked up at him in shock, how did he know? Was it possible that he was like her? "How did you?..." She stuttered.

"Because I am one as well," He replied as he looked at her with compassion. "And we are hardly ever understood by our peers, or normal people, since we are quite high up in the intellect area."

Charlie smiled as she laughed a little, for some reason dispite just meeting him and not even knowing his name she felt like she knew him all her life. Finally someone who understood her, sure her mom tried so did her dad but she knew she lost them when she started explaining math to them.

"Can I know your name?" She asked him as she patted the dirt next to her liking how his eyes seem to gleaming in slight happiness. He was happy as she was to find someone to talk to, to connect, someone who might like the same things she does.

"Lawrence Fleinhardt." He said with a half smile. "Yours?"

"Charlotte Epps, but you can call me Charlie." Charlie replied with a smile.

"Why when Charlotte is such a wonderful name." Lawrence replied as he looked at her. "But I suppose you could call me Larry."

Charlie smiled as she looked around. "I'm lost and I don't know how to go back to the campsite or my house." She said sadly. "Not that I'm wanted there."

Larry felt brief surge of anger and sorrow toward her, he gently touched her arm in comfort, he wasn't used to to touching or being touched but she was like him so it was alright, they need to stick together afterall.

"Then they don't know what kind of treasure their loosing," Larry said firmly. "Why don't you can't me with me?" He asked watching her sweet chocolate brown eyes look at him with complete trust and innocence which Larry found himself wanting to protect her.

"I can?" Charlie asked. "But would you want me...a freak to be with you?"

Larry's eyes harden as he looked at her directly in the eyes. "You are not a freak, those who called you that are just jealous because you are far more superior then they are."

"Superior? Me?" Charlie asked shock "I can't be...I'm just Charlotte Eppes, Don's brainiac freak little sister who he hasn't to bring along everywhere."

"No, you're not, you Charlotte Eppes are one of the few the universe placed on this plant to guide the simply minded people of this plant, to teach, control and show them how to act in this plant. We are the revolutionized human speice, far more superior then you normal Hommo Saipan." Larry explained "why do you think we can do things not even very studied adults can do."

Charlie watched Larry with wide eyes as he explained his philosophy to her and it clicked he was absolutely right, why else would she be placed to suffer, tortured by a species that didn't understand her because she was far more evolved for them.

"Thank you for giving me a reason as to why I'm so different." Charlie replied as she sat up more and the more she thought about what he said the more it made sense. "You're so right, this is why they mistreat me because they can't comprehend what I know and they fear me, humans well normal people have this deep instinct to fear the unknown and shun it if they encounter it unlike us we want to know how it works and many other things."

Charlie looked happier as she looked at him. "I'm different so there for thats why they shun me, bully me." She got this sad look once more and Larry felt himself gently taking her hand, he didn't want her to be sad.

"That's why my family expect my mother shuns me away...this is why my brother hates me so much." Charlie felt tears run down her cheeks.

Larry gently made her look at him in the eyes. "I ask you again, come with me, we'll find a way to find our place in this world among the people who are less intelligent the us."

Charlie looked into Larry's green eyes and for once felt like he was telling her the truth but that would mean leaving her family behind but having a future with someone like her yet the thought of losing her family hurt.

"I want to but..." Charlie sighed, she was going to disappoint him and she'll lose the one person in this entire world who understood her.

"But our human emotions don't allow us to let go of the ones we came to know as family despite how much they hurt us, maybe one day we'll meet again but for now lets take down a route where the forest rangers can find you." Larry said standing up and smiling understandably.

"I...You're not mad?" She asked as stood up as well and followed.

"No unfortunately it's the price we pay as humans letting this chemical enchanted make ups rule our lives and our brains, it is why we love, hate and so much more yet no matter how intelligent we are we can not escape it. But I know one day we'll meet again and it'll be different." Larry explained.


End file.
